Brouillard et hydromel
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Léon patrouille dans le château un soir d'automne. Il fait nuit, froid, et les couloirs sont totalement vides. Ou presque ? Léon/Gwaine


Note de l'auteur : Je suis en plein nanowrimo et cette année j'ai décidé de continuer/terminer des projets que j'avais en cours. Et entre deux projets j'ai eu envie d'écrire à nouveau sur ce couple. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Brouillard et hydromel**

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire sur le château de Camelot. Les tours étaient entourées d'une épaisse brume qui avait stagné toute la journée et qui se transformait progressivement en un brouillard tenace au travers duquel il était difficile de distinguer quoique ce soit. Une bruine fine et désagréable avait commencé à tomber quelques heures auparavant et formait désormais un voile qui était bien parti pour durer.

La lueur des torches tremblotantes ne suffisait même plus à apporter un semblant de réconfort pour ceux qui s'aventuraient dans la nuit.

Les couloirs et passages étaient désertés à cette heure tardive, à part pour les quelques chevaliers chargés de monter la garde. Tous affichaient une grise mine. Ils étaient frigorifiés et ils n'avaient qu'une hâte : que la relève arrive afin qu'ils puissent tous aller se glisser dans le confort douillet de leur lit.

Sir Léon avait eu le malheur de se proposer pour être l'un de ceux présents ce soir. Il avait pris la décision deux jours plus tôt, en analysant le planning des tours de garde de la semaine.

Ce jour était en général bien calme et il avait eu du sommeil à rattraper les jours précédents. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que la météo se gâte autant, et il regrettait à présent amèrement sa décision.

Il resserra distraitement sa cape autour de lui tandis qu'il patrouillait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château, tentant tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Il avait horreur de ce froid humide et désagréable. Rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre soupçon de chaleur.

Encore deux heures, et il pourrait aller rejoindre son lit. L'appel de ce dernier était tel celui d'une sirène dans la tempête et il mourrait d'envie d'y succomber. Mais il était un chevalier sérieux et responsable, et cette douce promesse finirait par s'offrir à lui le moment venu.

Il toussa distraitement. Il avait mal à la gorge depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout son état. Mais là encore il devrait vraiment preuve de patience et laisser le temps venir à bout de ce mal.

Il tendit l'oreille lorsqu'un bruit de pas retentit dans une des coursives adjacentes au couloir dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Qui est là ? s'exclama-t-il. Montrez-vous !

On était au beau milieu de la nuit, et il n'avait jusqu'alors croisé que les autres chevaliers qui étaient également de garde. Mais il savait avec certitude qu'il était le seul à patrouiller dans cette partie du château.

-Tu es encore debout Léon ? fit une voix qu'il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître. Je croyais que la relève était déjà passée.

-Gwaine ?

Le ton de l'homme était bien plus grave que d'ordinaire et sa voix était chargée de trémolos indéfinissables. Lorsque le chevalier s'avança pour sortir de l'ombre, Léon put constater les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Il marchait d'un pas hasardeux, et l'air hagard qu'il lui dédia témoignait de son manque de sommeil.

-Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il.

L'homme haussa les épaules. Il ne portait qu'une simple tunique qui paraissait bien trop fine vis à vis de la température particulièrement fraîche qu'il faisait en dehors des pièces pourvues d'une cheminée.

-Juste un mauvais rêve, souffla le chevalier en secouant la tête. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

-Tu devrais retourner dormir, fit Léon en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas attraper la mort.

-N'est-ce pas ce que nous évitons chaque jour ? souffla l'homme.

Léon fronça les sourcils.

Gwaine n'était vraisemblablement pas dans son état normal.

Il dénoua en hâte la cape sur ses épaules pour la poser sur celles du chevalier.

-Suis-moi ! Je vois que tu as besoin d'un remontant.

-Où allons-nous ? fit Gwaine en penchant la tête.

-Tu verras bien, lui répondit Léon d'un ton peut-être un peu trop sec.

Il était assez agacé de l'avoir trouvé à cet endroit et surtout dans cette tenue. Gwaine était loin d'être le chevalier le plus responsable de Camelot, mais il aurait pu au moins avoir la présence d'esprit de ne pas se promener aussi peu vêtu par ce froid de canard.

Ils se faufilèrent dans les cuisines, qui étaient fort heureusement désertes à cette heure. Léon n'aurait pas apprécié de se faire surprendre ici. Il avait horreur de se faire remonter les bretelles, et c'était arrivé plus d'une fois lorsqu'il s'était glissé ici pour un encas nocturne.

Il attrapa deux choppes en bois dès qu'il fut entré dans la pièce, et béni la torche qui était placée juste à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Ils n'y voyaient pas grand chose, mais ce serait suffisant.

Gwaine siffla lorsqu'il se dirigea en direction des tonneaux d'hydromel.

-Le valeureux chevalier Léon boit pendant son tour de garde ? ricana-t-il. Je suis choqué !

Léon roula des yeux. Il remplit les deux choppes à ras bord et lui en mit une des deux entre les mains.

-Bois, ferme-là un peu, siffla-t-il. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs. Aucun intrus censé ne sortirait par ce temps. Et je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un verre.

Gwaine eu un murmure de contentement avant de porter la choppe à ses lèvres. La gorgée qu'il prit ensuite dura plusieurs longues secondes, si longues que Léon se demanda distraitement si son ami cherchait à s'étouffer.

Mais Gwaine finit par reprendre sa respiration.

-Ça fait du bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Je devrais faire ça tous les soirs !

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement une bonne idée, marmonna Léon.

Il connaissait les penchants de Gwaine pour la boisson. Et, même si son arrivée au château lui avait permis de faire disparaître en partie ce travers, il savait qu'un rien pouvait le faire de nouveau basculer dans cette mauvaise habitude.

Il commençait à se demander si cela était réellement une bonne idée.

Mais il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer.

Il prit une large gorgée de sa choppe.

Le liquide était brûlant dans sa gorge, mais l'alcool lui faisait du bien. Il se rendait progressivement compte à quel point il était réellement fatigué, et cette pause nocturne était pour le moins appréciable.

Il soupira calmement.

-Maintenant, reprit-il, as-tu l'intention de m'expliquer ce que tu faisais réellement debout à cette heure ?

Gwaine avait déjà terminé la moitié de sa choppe. Mais lorsqu'il marcha en direction du tonneau avec l'intention évidente de se resservir, Léon l'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Gwaine, le prévint-il. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ressortir complètement ivres.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous là, alors ? s'exclama le chevalier en se retournant. Est-ce simplement pour que tu puisses jouer le leader qui fait semblant de se préoccuper de ses hommes ?

La fureur brillait dans les yeux de l'homme, mais elle disparut bien vite pour être remplacée par un profond remord.

-Je n'aurai pas dû dire cela, souffla Gwaine. Excuse-moi….Je…C'est difficile pour moi en ce moment.

Il secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir sur la table en face de Léon, sa choppe d'hydromel toujours à la main.

-Souhaites-tu qu'on en parle ? proposa le plus âgé.

Gwaine but une nouvelle gorgée avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Je ne sais pas si cette vie est pour moi, admit-il. Cela me manque…La liberté, le fait de n'avoir personne qui me dise quoi faire…

-Les tavernes ? s'enquit Léon.

Gwaine eut un léger rire.

-Entre autre, admit-il. Mais j'ai surtout l'impression de me perdre dans les règles, les obligations, la bienséance. Tout ce décorum, ce n'est pas moi.

-Je ne crois pas qu'Arthur t'en voudra si tu décides de partir, tu sais, déclara Léon. Il t'apprécie comme chevalier, comme combattant, comme frère d'armes. Mais si tu décides de t'en aller, il ne te retiendra pas.

-Mais c'est exactement ça qui me dérange ! s'exclama Gwaine. Ce n'est pas normal ! Je…

Il secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout cela. Des personnes me font confiance et ont envie que je reste. C'est déstabilisant. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Léon s'avança et vint poser une main sur son épaule.

Il comprenait l'hésitation de son ami. Gwaine était un esprit libre, et les règles qui allaient avec son statut de chevalier pouvaient être difficiles à accepter au premier abord. Mais chaque nouveau venu passait toujours par une période d'adaptation qui se déroulait plus ou moins bien avant de prendre enfin ses marques. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que Gwaine était arrivé ici. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, Léon le savait.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre ta décision tout de suite, souffla-t-il.

-Et toi ? Que dirais-tu si je décidais de partir ?

Gwaine avait relevé la tête et avait plongé son regard dans celui de Léon. L'intensité des émotions qui brillaient dans les yeux noisette de son avis fit déglutir le chevalier. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il s'était rendu compte des sentiments étranges qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme.

Gwaine l'attirait comme un aimant.

Il n'était pas habituel que deux chevaliers entretiennent ce genre de relation, et Léon était même certain que cette attirance n'était pas réciproque. Il l'avait donc dissimulé dans de la franche camaraderie, mais recherchait malgré lui le contact du jeune chevalier dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

-Léon ?

Gwaine attendait une réponse, et Léon ne savait que faire. Devait-il lui avouer la vérité, ou se cacher à nouveau derrière les non-dits qui étaient devenus sont quotidien ?

-Gwaine…Je…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Gwaine lui avait saisi le devant de sa tunique et l'avait attiré vers lui, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Malgré la violence de l'assaut, Léon ne put que répondre à ce baiser avec passion.

Ses mains vinrent par réflexe agripper les épaules de l'homme, serrant sa propre cape rouge qui était encore noué autour du chevalier.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Et cette fois, ce fut Léon qui initia le contact.

Leur deuxième baiser fut plus doux, mais avait tout de même gardé la passion caractéristique du premier. Léon ne put réprimer un gémissement lorsque sa langue rencontra celle de l'homme contre lui.

Il avait voulu cela durant des semaines, et c'était exhilarant de sentir enfin l'objet de son désir contre lui, dans ses bras, dans une étreinte qui était bien trop délictueuse pour être totalement correcte.

-J'ai envie que tu restes, lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Mais si tu décides de partir…

Gwaine l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Si tu m'avais repoussé, j'aurai quitté Camelot, déclara le plus jeune. Mais maintenant, je crois que je vais rester encore un peu.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la première cuisinière pénétra dans son antre, elle jura en voyant deux choppes d'hydromel à moitié vides posée sur l'une des tables. Elle râla contre ces foutus chevaliers qui n'avaient décidément aucune tenue.

Mais les deux chevaliers en question n'entendirent pas ces injures. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils dormaient encore à poings fermés tandis que le soleil se levait lentement au travers de la brume.

Tous leurs problèmes ne s'étaient pas résolus en une seule soirée. Mais ils savaient à présent qu'ils pourraient les affronter ensemble. Et c'était déjà ça.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet OS sans prétention, et je vais de ce pas retourner à mon Nano. Je devrais faire ça plus souvent. Ça m'avait manqué d'écrire sur ces deux là. J'espère que cela vous a plu !**


End file.
